Chapter 5: The Game Begins!
(The screen shows a truck, carrying Beron Batman while driving towards the Boston suburbs.) * Beron: (as the truck goes over a bump in the road) OW! Dagnabbit! Let me drive! (The camera then shows Barry Allen as he finishes fueling a fire-truck named Mayday.) * Barry: There you go, topped off and all set, Mayday. (Mayday leaves. The truck then arrives in front of Barry.) * Beron: Will you stop! (as the truck stops) Oh! (after its back door opens) Unbelievable! Why don't you just go back! I mean, I think you actually missed a pothole! (slams his clipboard on the side, coughs, and comes out of the truck) Man, you got to be the worst, I mean the worst delivery truck that has ever delivered a delivery! * Barry: Can I help you? * Beron: (coughs) Please tell me this is Boston. * Barry: Sure is. * Beron: Oh, finally! You know, you're not even on the map. * Barry: Yeah, pretty drive though, ain't it? * Beron: Oh, yeah, yeah. Especially if you like looking at dirt and corn. Anyway, I'm looking for a Green Lantern. * Barry: (not remembering) Who? * Beron: Lantern. Green Lantern. * Barry: (thinking for a moment) Hmm. Nope, no, doesn't ring a bell. (to Beron) Do you have a photo? * Beron: (looking at his clipboard) Yeah, I got one right here. No, I don't have a photo! I have documentation that says Green Lantern lives in Seattle. * Barry: Oh, whoa, whoa! Whoa, wait a minute! Okay! Oh, oh, oh... (trying to remember) No, gosh I... (Beron is then looking at Barry with an angry face.) * Versad: Oh! Hey, I'm the Green Lantern! (comes up) * Barry: Oh! Yeah! (laughs) That's right! I knew I'd remember. There he is, strutting on over here. * Versad: Yeah. (to Beron) But you're mispronouncing it slightly. * Beron: I am? * Versad: Mmm-hmm. Yeah. It's actually pronounced "Adam Weavers." (There is then about three seconds of silence.) * Beron: Adam Weavers. * Versad: Yeah. It's Scandinavian. * Beron: Right, and I'm Egyptian. (sniffs) Googly moogly! (waves his clipboard) What is that smell?! * Versad: It's Vitaminamulch. * Beron: Vitamina-what? * Worad: (comes up) The finest-smelling compost this side of the Mississippi. Original, creamy and chunky style. (sniffs) Oh, yeah. Smell that? Mmm. It's like daffodils and like Sunday dinner. Oh! I just love it. I love it. (sings as he drives off) ♪ I got some minamulch, yeah! I got some minamulch, yeah! ♪ * Beron: Uh, that old warrior in blue needs some help. Y'all know that, right? * Barry and Versad: Yeah. * Beron: Are you familiar with the racing fuel additive, nitromethane? * Barry: Oh, yeah! Zip juice! Go-go punch! That stuff will blur your vision and slur your speech. * Beron: It's illegal. * Barry: I mean it! Totally illegal. Wouldn't know what it looks like. Yeah, you were saying? * Beron: That substance was found in the tank of Kamek's plane. Illegal fuel intake is an automatic DQ. * Versad: (stammers) Wait, so you're saying... * Beron: He's out, you're all in. (grinning) Congratulations! * Barry: (to Versad) You're already in? * Versad: Hmm. * Barry: He's in! (whistles to some townsfolk) You're never gonna believe this. He's in! (as the townsfolk cheer) We're all in the game! Terso, we're all in! * Terso: What? Are you serious? (The townsfolk, including Hanso, Lenat and Mayday, head towards Versad.) * Lenat: Whoo! Versad. Yeah! * Hanso: (to Versad) Don't do anything crazy. Fly safe. * Barry: Man, it's gonna be cool. You're gonna cross oceans thousands of miles wide. Freezing your rudder off one day... * Lenat: Oh! And burning it off the next! * Barry: Freaking hurricanes. * Lenat: Cyclones! * Barry: Typhoons! (Versad's smile then turns to a frown.) * Lenat: Monsoons! * Barry: Tornadoes! * Lenat: Sandstorms! * Barry: Gale force winds! * Lenat: Yeah! (whoops) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master